Murdress
by Rekafern
Summary: How and where did Rarity get the idea for her new fashion line?


_Another crack dream, rated T for a reason._

Rarity hummed to herself as she sewed up a dress. It was a beautiful snow white dress, with silver sequins on the hem, and lace butterflies interlocked on the back. It was for Twist, one of her sister's classmates. Rarity shivered and put down her work to look outside the window, it was getting nearer to spring, but snow still blanketed the ground and pattered at the windows, and the trees were stark bare. She grumbled and slamed the window shut with a loud bang. She picked up her sewing and pricked her quick with the needle. The white mare yelped with surprise and brought the injured hoof to her face. Little drops of crimson blood dripped down her white pelt and onto the dress. She marvelled at the colour. A beautiful scarlet splattered against the white. She saw her hoof again, and couldn't be bothered to walk over to the sink and wash it off, so she tentively gave the scarlet stream a lick. A million flavours filled her mouth, sweet, bitter, delicious, alien. She wanted more, so she sucked the cut until it bled no more. As for the dress, she growled and was about to rip it into shreds, until she thought; '_Maybe I could use this!' _she smiled to herself and reapplied it to the mannequin.

She gasped at the pain, but fashion takes pain, she always said. The dress now had a red hem that went from dark, and gradually lighter until it faded into the white. She was very tired from draining blood for her dress.  
"But is it worth it?" Rarity monologued. "yes, I'm sure of it!" She sighed before falling asleep.

Soft morning light filtered through her window as she soon heard a voice pleading her to wake up.  
"Rarity! Rarity! Are you okay?" Twilight Sparkled begged, worry streamed out of her maw. It took the mare to recollect what went on before she saw the dress with the red hem.  
"Oh, yes, I'm fine!" She stammered. "But may I ask, how long have I been asleep for?"  
Twilight gasped shortly.  
"Three days." She whispered. "I saw a cut on your arm, and realised that you lost alot of blood. Twist saw you unconscious on the floor, and came to us to help. The others are asleep, as It's only 6 in the morning."  
Rarity didn't know what to say, but nodded. :You look tired Twilight, why don't you have a rest?" She asked, picking a question of the top of her head as she noticed dark purple bags under her eyes.  
"If you say so, see you soon!" Twilight called as she galloped to the door.  
"Farewell Twilight!" Now that's out of the way, time to get started on a new dress.

"Hey Rarity! Twist said not to bother with her dress anymore, as she knew about your condition." Sweetie Belle informed from the front door.  
"Thank you darling, did you want to go off to see your friends?" Rarity asked, all she needed was to be alone, making her dresses.  
"Yep!" Sweetie Belle squeaked and dashed for the door. Rarity smiled as she saw the knife again, ready to be of use to her again. She hunted around for her white, fluffy cat, Opal.  
"Oh Opal? Where are you?" She sang throughout the house with the knife levitating behind her back out of sight. She spotted the ball of fluff sitting on a windowsill.  
"Darling, this will only hurt a bit!" She grinned before taking her cat's paw and slicing a single slit down it. Opal screeched in alarm. Rarity saw precious blood flow from the open wound, and she caught it in a nearby bowl. It filled the bowl halfway through. Opal started to sway from drowsiness and flopped down. Rarity gasped, then sighed as she saw the rise and fall of the feline's chest.  
"Thank you, Opal." She murmured as she kissed the cat's head and went off with more dye for the dress. She had re-tailored the outfit to fit her so she could wear the bloodied fabric instead.

Rarity cast a mirror in a light blue aura and sent it floating towards her. She loved what she saw. The once white dress was now completely crimson and it only took a few weeks to shed all of the blood from her and her cat. Little red rubies encrusted the breast of it and a pale red veil had three big rubies glinting from the front. How beautiful she looked! A snow white angel with navy blue hair and snow white fur, with a crimson dress. She checked her calendar next. One week till the next fashion monthly show at Cantorlot. And she would have all of them, fashion designers, celebrities, maybe even princesses lining up for a glimpse of the red dress. Oh how they would adore it!

"And up next, promoting her new line of dress, is Rarity!" Hoity Toity announced through a microphone. A runway was set up in the middle of a sports arena because all of the latest fashions ponies loved at the season were being paraded, and the ones willing to spend a pretty penny bought some too. The sky showed early evening, purple splashed amongst black set the scene. '_This is it!' _Rarity thought to herself as she added the last finishing touches to her dress of blood. She held her head up high and walked with a spring and a slight sway of her hips to make the fabric sway with the slight breeze. She tilted her head so the sunset red rubies and jewels caught the lights and made the stadium shine red. The crowd roared as loud as winter winds, and cameras snapping whatever pictures they could of the dress bathed the unicorn in a white light. She was off as quickly as she came on. "You were great out there!" Applejack called out from the makeup table with her friends. Rarity smiled and put on a blue, large-brimmed sunhat with flowers. The mane 6 nodded and tried to make a run for it outside, only to be hearded by a bunch of paparazzi, designers, and requests for the dress.  
"But please! What is it called?" Photo Finish called out. Rarity stood up on her hind legs so she could be seen.  
"The dress I wore is called, the Murdress!"

Rarity collapsed into her boutique with a long list clapsed in her right hoof. 15 Murdresses to be made, she couldn't use her own blood this time, as she knew she would die from lack of blood, so she slowly trotted upstairs, to find Opal.  
"Opal? Opal? Where are you?" Rarity drawled. She peeked into her inspiration room and saw the white ball of fluff, shredding fine silk and linen.  
"Opal! You have been a very naughty girl!" The mare spat and cast her light blue aura over the cat, dragging her through the air. Rarity, still with Opal hanging in midair, walked over to her bookshelf and pulled out a book about fabric, underneath it was a small button the same color as the bookshelf, Upon pressing it, the bookshelf with a loud creak slid to the left to revel a hidden passage. It was pitch black down there but she didn't care. She closed the door behind her and smacked Opals head against the wall.

When Opal woke up, she was bound to a table made of bars that spaced out a little bit, a large blue bath below it. And Rarity standing above her.  
"Well well well Opal, you have been very naughty, and now it's time to pay!" Rarity screamed and brandished a meat clever, and brought it down on her paw. Opal screeched at the severed paw, scarlet liquid pouring down into the tub below. That wasn't enough for the bloodthirsty mare, she pulled out another knife, the same one she used for cutting her arm, and dragged it along lengthwise Opal's arm. The white fur was now tracked and trailed with red rivers. She tracked a cicle around Opal's arm socket and gave her arm a light tug. The skin slipped off effortlessly.  
"Thank you for your blood donation, I'll take your skin too since you won't be using it ever again!" She spat with poison and hung the skin off a belt tide around her waist. The tub below Opal was now a sixth full. She sighed, she knew there was no use crying now.

"Don't think this isn't over!" The mare cooed before hacking off her right bottom foot and rolling the skin up her leg, snapping and ripping flesh until all that was left was a bloodied hunk of meat. The tub was now close to a quarter full. She couldn't be bothered cutting a circle around Opals socket, so she ripped it off with her strength. She gave the meat a light squeeze to let out some of the blood and drain it into the tub. Opal tilted her head back and closed her eyes for the last time. Something snapped inside of Rarity, she soon found herself to be enjoying it, with every limb flayed and hacked. She saw the bloodied limb of Opals and saw the faint rise and fall of her chest. She bemt down to sample the blood.  
"Mm, delicious! Why haven't I tried this already?" She drawled and attached more skin pieces to her belt. Opal gave a shuddering breath and was gone.

Rarity loved her new fur scarf, it ws so soft she could use ut as a pillow. She stared at the tub of blood, no even half full. What was left of Opal was slowly burning in a pile over in the corner of one of the many dark rooms under her boutique. She wasn't as satisfied though, she needed more blood, and blood would she get.

Rarity looked at the time, 10:32 pm. Hardly anypony was out at this hour, so she could easily find more victims. She adorned herself with a black coat and headed outside. After wandering around for a while, she found a victim. Using her cloak, she threw it over the pony's head and smashed it with her hoof, knocking it out instantly.

Rarity did the same process of taking the pony to the tunnels through the bookshelf and strapping them down with leather straps. She tore off the coat and unveiled the pony's identity. It was a light purple Pegasus with a light blue and white mane and tail, Cloudchaser.

"Wh-wh-where am i?" The confused Pegasus stammered. She tried to move around in a blind state of panic before feeling something wet around her left hoof. She angled her head to see what it was, blood.  
"Wh-what's haa-AAAAIIIIIIIEEEEEE!" She cried out. Rarity chuckled to herself in the shadows, surprised she hadn't seen her yet. She stepped out of the shadows in her bloodied dress.

"Hush darling, there's no point in crying." She hushed, her voice dripping with venom.

"You darling are such a lucky thing, you get to make a dress," Rarity started,

"With me." She chuckled lightly, sharpening her knife behind her back.

"Oh wow! When do we start?" Cloudchaser said with awe. Rarity grinned.

"RIGHT NOW!" She shouted before plunging the knife deep into the mare's side. an ear-splitting scream echoed throughout the dark corridor, to Rarity's delight. She twisted the knife in full circle, shredding flesh and breaking frail bones. Crimson liquid started to pour into the tub below the table. The twisted fashion designer pulled out the knife and licked it's length.

"Your blood tastes sweet to me, why don't you have some?" She giggled and took a dirty rag and soaked it in the tub of blood before tying it around the mare's maw.

"Please don't! Please! Please! Please!" The Pegasus gasped before the rag was tied tightly.

"Better now?"

Tears and blood started flowing slowly into the tub below her. Rarity inspected the purple wings of her latest victim and started to pluck feathers off, one-by-one. Cloudchaser started to sob, her cheeks becoming red and puffy. Little splatters of red scattered across the floor.  
"Such pretty feathers! I could easily use these in my new dress!" Rarity gasped.  
"P-p-please, can I go home now? The p-p-pain i-is t-too much." Cloudchaser sobbed.  
"Well love, you should have thought about that BEFORE you went out after 10 pm! But, I can make this less fun for me, but for you I could make this quick." She drawled manically.

"H-how?" Cloudchaser broke out into tears, fearing the worst. Rarity put a hoof up to the mutilated Pegasus's mouth, before slicing her sides from her shoulders to her thighs and spreading the dead skin slowly. Cloudchaser's last vision was of Rarity bringing a knife up to her throat and slicing the side quickly, the last thing she heard was;

"Hush darling, there's no point in crying."

Rarity sang her little tune to herself as she hung the skins, feathers and mane and tail. She stood back and admired her work. She stole a glance over at the torture table. Blood was cloaking the grey, steel bars and dripping into the tub below. Rarity pulled the tub out from under the table, half full, one dress, 14 more to go. She cautiously dabbed a delicate hoof into it. It was still warm, and smelt metallic and appetizing. She lowered herself into the red tub and submerged herself into the lake of red. She felt herself eager for breath and sat bolt upright. She looked herself over. Her snow white fur was now maroon and her once violet mane was a deep purplish red. She laughed maniacally. She was not the Rarity everyone knew and loved, she was now a sadistic, blood-thirsty monster, she was a Murderess.

As the months went past, 32 innocent ponies, unicorns, and Pegasi were brutally slaughtered by Rarity, and nobody suspected a thing. Nopony suspected that the dyes for her Murdress were the vital fluids of many ponies. Rarity didn't care as her reputation soared all over Equestria. She had the endless corridors and secret tunnels underneath her boutique so nopony could see, hear, or even suspect the killings that went on below.

Rarity put the finishing touches on her latest Murdress and smiled to herself. She jumped as she heard her little sister, Sweetie Belle, push open her shop doors.  
"Hey sis! I'm home!" She heard her call out. Rarity smiled sadistically. Her own little sister would be her newest victim. She quickly stopped what she was doing and ran to the bookshelf that had the tunnels on the other side. At least Sweetie Belle hadn't seen it yet. She left it open a little crack so Sweetie would fall into her own trap. She transported to the room 1 door up.  
"Darling! I'm in here!" She yelled out, and pretended to put away fabrics as Sweetie galloped up the hallway. Sweetie stopped by the room with the bookshelf before looking both ways and entering. She noticed something wrong with the bookshelf and turned to inspect it. Seeing that it was slightly open, reveling a dark hallway, curiosity took over her young mind and she pushed the bookshelf open a bit more, the gap large enough for her to get through. She panted and started down the hallway. Rarity peeked inside the room, to see the bookshelf open around a quarter of the way. Sweetie Belle's fate was now officially sealed.

Sweetie Belle was having trouble seeing down the dark hallway, so she conjured up a light spell, her sister's favourite spell, and saw the hallway was a lot longer than she thought. It went down for around another 50 meters by the looks of it. The walls were brown and the light fixtures overhead didn't seem to work. The filly was unnerved by it all, expecting some sort of monster or ghost to reach out for her and drag her down into the underworld. Nothing of the sort, only worse. Sweetie came to a junction parting into 6 separate hallways. One of the hallways had a red hoofmark next to it, and red liquid trailing in the floor. She took that one. A few minutes later, she came to another junction, this time with new hallways all around it, and a barred table in the middle.

Rarity was running down the hallway, fast but softly so her hoof prints and the clang of knifes and saws couldn't be noticed, she didn't need a light to run down the hallway, she had been down these so many time she knew them off the back of her hoof. Now, to find Sweetie Belle.

The filly was scared out of her wits at the table, with the dried blood on the steel, and the tub of blood underneath, along with the dried and drying skins, feathers, and manes and tails of ponies. Someof them were already sewed up into intricate dresses. Her breathing increased rapidly as she stared at the table. She heard an unsettling laugh behind her, with a grin that reached up to the corners of her eyes. Rarity was here.

Sweetie Belle snapped around with a gasp, this was not the sister who she knew and loved, this was a monster, with a dead, withering heart.  
"Darling, so happy you could join me!" Rarity claimed as she stepped out of the shadows. Crimson fabric enveloped her white body, the Murdress was looking rather lovely against her white fur. The dress was also complete with the ruby veil.

"As you can see here, many others have come here before you, and none of them have seen the light of day since." She drawled, pacing around her sister, whom was now completely pale and looked about to throw up.

"Oh by the way, do you like my dress? I see they have been very popular lately, and nobody suspects a thing down here! HA! Today, you're going to help me make one! Aren't you proud?" Rarity grinned and brandished the knife. Sweetie Belle gasped and ran down a random hallway, no caring where it lead as long as she was far away from the monster that was her sister.  
"Don't worry! Down here, no one can hear you scream."

Sweetie Belle felt her lungs plead for breath, and her legs were screaming for her to stop, but she couldn't stop running, no matter how hard she tried.  
"Oh Sweetie Belle? Where are you?" Her sister's call echoed through the hallways. Sweetie stopped. She released the magic light from her horn, now, it would be harder for her twisted sister to find her. She stopped and gasped a few times to catch her breath. She started running again and turned a corner, there, shrouded in shadows was Rarity running straight towards her. Without thinking, Sweetie Belle lowered her head so her horn was facing forwards, Rarity still running and screaming towards her. Just as Rarity got within a hairsbreadth of Sweetie, she stopped screaming and looked down. Sweetie Belles horn was lodged firmly in her chest, Sweetie Belle didn't notice as she was too busy crying and sobbing to notice the red flowing like a river down her face and mane. Rarity uttered a strangled cry before slumping down to the ground, and then Sweetie had the guts to look up. She gasped and started to sob too at the bloodied hole in her sister's chest. Rarity looked down and gasped before drawing her knife and pressing it against Sweetie's neck.  
"I-I'm so s-sorry R-Rarity, i-I didn't mean it." Sweetie sobbed.  
"Hush darling, no point in crying now." Rarity calmed. Before she had the chance to kill Sweetie, she collapsed from lack of blood, the vitally fluid staining her snow fur maroon and flowing at a puddle at her feet. Sweetie Belle stared at her sister one last time, before she noticed her horn pointing directly behind her, down a hallway. She squinted closer and saw a small pin prick of light. She turned to leave before looking at her sister.

"G-good bye l-Lady Rarity, I'll never forget you." Sweetie Belle sobbed before making a run for freedom. 

Rarity opened her eyes again, she was in the hallway, blood caking her fur. She remembered everything, from Sweetie Belle killing her and running away, and her farewell. Rarity opened her blood red eyes slightly.

"No you won't"


End file.
